Harry Potter and the Fountain of Alzark
by PhoenixGuard52
Summary: Voldemort was defeated five years ago, but renegade Death Eaters still exist, and are starting to emerge from the shadows. Harry, now an Auror, sets out on a quest to find the mysterious Fountain of Alzark, with help from the heir of Gryffindor. HG, RHr.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters… blah blah blah, you know the drill.

A/N: Even though I know it doesn't really fit with the canon characterizations of the novels, I'm still writing this story. Because I think Harry Potter needs to be shown after the end of the novels. And because I've had this idea bouncing around in my head that I really want to write.

Prologue

"Fall back!" Harry shouted above the noise that had erupted on the battle field. "DA, to me!" he shouted again.

Harry quickly withdrew from the front ranks, followed quickly by the remaining members of the DA. Falling back behind the ranks of centaur archers, he quickly did a head count. There were people missing. But who? Looking around the group he saw Parvati Patil with a face stained with blood and tears.

"Padma…she…she got hit by the Killing Curse. She couldn't stop it. She…she's gone!" breaking down in tears as Seamus tried his best to console her.

Others had been killed too. Michael Corner and Terry Boot had fallen to the fatal kiss of the Dementors, and Justin Flinch-Fletchey had been killed by an Inferi. Other recruits, some who had just joined this past year, were scattered among the dead bodies.

Harry struggled to find the words to say. Finally, he got his emotions under control and tried to calm everyone down. "Okay, here's the plan. We're going to break off into groups. Neville, you and Luna will take the sixth years along the right flank and reinforce the Aurors. Hermione, I want you and Ginny to take the fourth and fifth years and reinforce the Order members on the left flank. Ron, you're with me. Seventh years, stay here for a second."

With the groups heading out, Harry turned to his best friend. "Ron, you're the only wizard I would trust with this task. I want you to take the remaining seventh years and head towards the front ranks. You're in charge. If anything happens to me, it's your duty to get the fourth and fifth years to safety. Sixth and seventh years can stay if they want, but get those others somewhere safe. They're the future. Now, let's go!"

Harry stepped away from the group, and strode forward through the fray. All around him the battle raged. Death Eaters and Aurors exchanged sparks of all different colors. Dementors were gliding around the field, their hoods down. Patroni whisked throughout the air, holding the creatures away.

And in the middle of the pitch stood one figure, taller, more menacing then all the rest.

He wore robes of pure black, with a black hood. He carried a shield, and bore a long wand. Above him floated the Dark Mark, the symbol that struck fear into the hearts of virtually every member of the Wizarding World.

It was up to Harry to defeat him.

He held out his wand in the proper dueling pose.

"I've come for you, Tom!"

Voldemort sneered at him. "How dare you refer to me by my Muggle father's name!" he raged at Harry. "You will die for your insolence, Potter!" Raising his wand, he fired green sparks at The Boy Who Lived, who so long ago he had marked as his equal.

Harry dodged the sparks, shooting his own silver sparks as he bellowed "Sectumsempra!"

Voldemort quickly threw up a Shield Charm, and the curse bounced off to hit an unsuspecting Death Eater, who writhed in pain.

"Cute Potter, throwing curses at me created by my own followers. You should know better."

Again, he reared back to throw green sparks, just as Harry prepared to throw red sparks.

The two spells met in midair again, creating the Priori Incantatem effect that had appeared three years ago in the graveyard that night. And just as before, Voldemort was deeply entranced by it.

But Harry, having prepared for this moment, wasn't as enthralled by the strange natural occurrence. He broke the connection, and before Voldemort could react, he was already casting his final spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled, mustering all of his hatred towards Voldemort into one final spell.

It hit the Dark Lord square between the eyes. Without another Horcrux to fall back on, he was finished.

He rocked slightly, than fell backwards.

Walden MacNair, one of the few surviving Death Eaters, was the first to spot the body.

"You'll pay for this Potter. Someday, somehow, you will pay!"

Then, pressing his Dark Mark twice, he Disapparated. Other Death Eaters soon followed his lead, disappearing from the scene.

Harry collapsed to his knees under the sudden exhaustion wave he had experienced.

Looking around, he surveyed the carnage. The few survivors stood around him, checking on him. He could see Ron, a cut on the forehead and a nasty gash running down his right cheek. He saw Hermione, her hair plastered to her forehead, sweat dripping down her face. And Ginny, a look of concern in her eyes, her face otherwise unscathed.

"We did it you guys. It's over. We win."

Ron looked down at his best mate. "No Harry, you did it. You won."

In the weeks to follow, Harry would hear about the actions of the others during the final battle. He heard how Ron had led the remaining seventh years right into the main knot of Death Eaters, disabling many of them, including Dolohov, the Lestrange brothers, and others. How Ron himself had faced up against Lucius Malfoy and come away the victor.

Harry learned that Hermione had finally enacted her final revenge on Draco Malfoy. No one had heard from him since the battle.

Harry was told about the climactic battle between Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, just moments after Lupin finally succeeded in avenging the deaths of Harry's parents by killing Peter Pettigrew.

It was over. There had been numerous casualties, including Percy Weasley, who had sacrificed himself for his parents during a united Death Eater attack. But it was over. The Auror Corps would do mop up for the few remaining Death Eaters. It seemed that peace was eminent. And so, even though there was no longer any real need for Aurors any more, after graduation, Harry began his training in the Auror Corps. And that's where this story truly begins…


	2. Trouble in Surrey

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm not JKR, and I don't own any of her stuff.

Chapter 1

Harry sat a desk, his feet propped up with his hands behind his head. The Boy Who Lived was no longer a boy, but a man of twenty-two. Across the desk sat his best friend and brother-in-law, Ron Weasley.

Harry had grown taller after graduating from Hogwarts, and his time at the Auror Academy had filled him out. He now had an athletic build that rivaled many professional Quidditch players. He had left his black hair at its relative same length, but had fashioned himself a small patch of facial hair under his lower lip, which his wife, Ginny, affectionately referred to Harry's "soul patch".

Meanwhile, Ron had taken a leaf out of his brother Bill's book, and had grown his hair out into a long ponytail. His time at the Academy had also bulked him out as well, a fact he was proud of. Ron could have played for a professional Quidditch team, with his build and abilities, but his life had led him to the Corps. He had a scar on his forehead, a reminder of the final battle during the War. Harry teased him about it, saying that he finally had his own forehead scar, now he would be famous.

And it was true. Sure, Harry was the Boy Who Lived, and the Chosen One, but Ron Weasley had been paraded around as much of a hero as Harry, once reports started filtering in about his heroic charge into the bulk of the Death Eaters, keeping them from helping their master.

"Sir, we just received a report. Possible banshee and ogre trouble out in Surrey. Boss wants our team to check it out," the young man told Harry.

Harry nodded sagely. "Very well. Gather the team. Sergeant Weasley and I will meet you in the prep room. Leave me the information folder." The young wizard handed the folder to Harry and sprinted down the hall.

"Well, Harry, looks like we're in for a bit of fun then, eh?" Ron said with a chuckle.

"Well, I don't want to sound overconfident, but I'm really not too worried about banshees and ogres. Should be relatively easy to take care of. But better to be on the safe side. Let's gear up."

Harry's Auror team wore black robes, rather than the traditional crimson Auror robes. Sliding in a Muggle ear piece, he opened a cabinet behind him. Pulling out a broad axe, he tossed it to Ron, and grabbed his two katana blades, strapping them to his back. Grabbing his wand and a knife for each of them, Harry closed up the cabinet and headed down the hall towards the prep room, followed by Ron.

After graduating from the Auror Corps Academy after only a year, Harry had joined Kingsley Shacklebolt's team, helping do a little bit more roundup on some of the escaped Death Eaters. Some of them were still in hiding, but the few who had come out in the open had been rounded up.

Two years later, Harry had been promoted to Captain and given command of his own team. Most Auror teams consisted of five or six personnel. Harry had immediately snatched up Ron, who had graduated the Academy a year after Harry and had been working with Tonks' team before transferring over to Harry's team.

Harry had gone on to pick up Liza Merchant, a blonde woman who had previously worked as a vampire hunter; Benjamin Frazier, a large black wizard who was an expert in non-magical combat; and Melissa Paulson, a petite brunette who was the team's healer, but could also duel better than many Hogwarts graduates. The team had been together for two years now, and had now been complimented by Kevin Sawyer, who aside from being extremely talented with a longbow, was also gifted with the ability to throw curses from long distances, a talent that was known as spell sniping.

Harry's team was usually given more difficult missions than a simple mop up of mischievous beings, but every so often the boss would give Harry's team a simple mission, to give them a break.

As Harry and Ron strode down the hallway, he flipped through the mission profile. Ogres and banshees working together to create mayhem in the wizarding part of Surrey. Most likely the banshees had gotten the ogres excessively drunk and tricked them into going and causing some mayhem. It would be an easy mop up mission.

When Harry and Ron got to the prep room, the team was waiting for them. Sawyer had his bow strung across his shoulder, and Merchant, Frazier and Paulson also carried their swords. Although this particular mission didn't say anything about vampires, Harry refused to take a chance. Vampires couldn't be killed with magic, but only by conventional weapons. He required all of his team to carry a blade of some sort. Even Sawyer carried a dagger with him in his boot, just to be safe.

"Okay everyone. This should be basic, run of the mill incapacitate and detain run. When we get there, Sawyer, you'll find a strategic location and set yourself up. Paulson, you're healing talents will be needed more today then your actual dueling skills. Frazier, Merchant, you'll be with Ron and I, headed in towards the middle of the fray. Aim to incapacitate, not kill. We need to be able to question these creatures and find out exactly why they attacked Surrey. Are there any questions?"

Nobody voiced any concerns. This was a simple enough mission that there was no real worry about any of the mission parameters. "Okay, then, let's head out. Remember, try to avoid Muggle witnesses if at all possible. Go!"

The team quickly Appareted from Auror Headquarters and reappeared in Surrey. The main trouble was happening in a highly commercial area of the wizard section of Surrey. Sawyer quickly found himself a good vantage point on the roof of an undestroyed business.

Paulson was already weaving throughout the chaos, looking for people who were still living. Meanwhile, Harry flicked his wrist and his wand snapped down out of it's wrist holster into his hand. His team followed suit, and began circling around the carnage.

Luckily, the ogres hadn't done much damage. A couple of destroyed storefronts. A couple of people thrown off to the side with what looked like minor injuries. Harry quickly shot his most powerful Stunner, chased quickly by a second. Ogre hides were tough to penetrate, but could be accomplished with a powerful Stunner chased by a secondary Stunner.

Sawyer was using a different tactic, one he had discovered by chance. He would hit an ogre with an arrow, and then hit it with a normal Stunner in the weakened point; this caused the ogre to fall to the ground. Noticing this tactic, Harry tried out his own variation. If a simple wound could lead to being Stunned, maybe a larger wound could lead to the ogre being petrified.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry shouted, flinging the curse at the nearest ogre. While it didn't tear up the ogre as much it did normally to a human, it had the desired effect, creating a large enough wound for Harry to continue his experiment. "Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted. The ogre froze, his arms and legs snapping to its sides. He slowly fell backwards. Harry was delighted with this discovery. Quickly, the ogres were dispatched of. But what had become of the banshees that had been reported to be here also?

Suddenly, a piercing shriek hit the area. Sawyer buckled, and slid down from his position on the roof. Quickly protecting his ears from any more damage, Harry turned to see four banshees shrieking at the top of their lungs. Firing Silencing charms at them, he also Petrified them. The situation was finally under control. He called into Headquarters, asking for a clean up team to come to the area. Gathering his team, he asked for reports.

"Everyone present and accounted for," Ron started. "Was worried about Sawyer when he fell off that roof, but Melissa says he'll be fine after a dose of potion. No civilian casualties. But there is someone who wants to talk to you. Some local kid or something. Says he has a friend who grew up in your neighborhood."

"Well, I've got a few minutes. Might as well." Harry wandered over to talk to the youth Ron had pointed out. He look about sixteen. "So, I hear you want to talk to me. How can I help you?"

The boy was nearly the same height as Harry, but with short brown hair, and a smaller build than Harry. He had piercing blue eyes that were almost haunting to look at. He wasn't the most impressive wizard Harry had ever met, but then again, Harry hadn't been at this boy's age, either.

The boy gulped nervously. "Actually sir, I was hoping to help you. I grew up with Mark Evans, and he told me about you, saying that you were some weird kid in his neighborhood. Well, I couldn't tell him your story, obviously. But I'm getting off the point. Before everything happened, right before the ogres started causing trouble, I saw a man about your age, but with blonde, slicked back hair, with them. He Disapparated shortly after the battle started. It looked like he was giving them orders or something. I just you should know that this wasn't a regular drunk ogre incident. They were under orders."

"Thanks for the tip. What's your name?" "Leon, sir. Leon Kendrick."

"How old are you, Leon?"

"Seventeen sir. Just last week."

"I see. Well, thank you for the tip Leon. I'll be in touch with you. I have a feeling that you could do well with the Auror Corps after graduation from Hogwarts."

"Thank you sir. That would be great."

"Well, I've got to go file this report. So I must going. It was nice to meet you, Leon."

With a pop, Harry Disapparated, and landed back at Auror Headquarters. Ron was waiting for him.

"So what did the kid have to say?"

"He told me he saw a wizard giving the ogres orders right before the initial attack. He said the wizard was about our age, but with slicked back blonde hair."

"You don't think…"

"That's exactly what I think. We never did catch that slimy git. He must be causing problems again."

"Well, I guess we should tell the boss."

"Yes, we should. We need to tell him that Malfoy's back."


	3. Night Vision

Disclaimer: Not JKR, so I don't own her stuff. Yada yada yada.

Chapter 2

Harry and Ron dismissed their team to head home for the night. They're on-call shift was over for the day, but Harry and Ron still needed to report into the Head Auror, Clyde Birkes. Both of the boys knew Birkes from the days of the war, when he had been one of the Aurors to join the Order of the Phoenix. During the last battle, out in front of the Hogwarts grounds, Birkes had rallied his fellow Aurors after the death of Mad-Eye Moody. Once the battle had finished, and a need for Aurors had come back, his fellow Aurors had given Birkes' name to the Wizengamot, who had unanimously approved Birkes' promotion to Head Auror.

However, when they reached Birkes' office, he had already left for the evening. He was a family man, with two daughters, aged seven and nine, and Harry figured he probably wanted to make up for lost time. It had been a long couple of years during the war, and an extra couple to get things back to a state of normalcy in the Wizard World.

"Guess we'll just have to wait until the morning to tell him then. Although I don't feel comfortable having to wait."

"I know. But Harry, you're one of the highest ranking Aurors already, and you've only been here four years. You're on the same footing as Kingsley or Tonks. Honestly, if it had been another team to make this discovery, you know the team lead would have come to report to you. I think it can wait until the morning. Come on, let's get out of here. Mum's expecting us, you know."

Harry nodded. They headed back to the office they shared and put up their Auror robes and Apparated back to their respective homes. Harry and Ginny had married the summer after Ginny graduated, and had moved into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione had also married, and were living in a flat in Hogsmeade, as Hermione was working as the Transfiguration Professor, giving Professor McGonagall a break from running double duty. Arthur and Molly still lived at the Burrow, but it had been completely renovated after the war, and from the outside, it had the look of a summer cottage for the wealthy rather than a permanent home. Once a week, Molly cooked supper for the entire family, including her new son and daughters-in-law.

Harry arrived home to find Ginny waiting for him by the fireplace. She was starting to show the slightest signs of her pregnancy now. Harry still remembered the day when she had told him that she was pregnant. It had been a momentous occasion. Harry had gone out and purchased a dozen roses, her favorite flower, and a bottle of wine to celebrate. They had Flooed Hermione and Ron, and then Ginny's parents. It had been one of the greatest nights of Harry's life.

"How was work, dear?" Ginny asked Harry. Harry was reluctant to tell her at first. Three months into her pregnancy, Harry didn't want to spring any worries on her that might affect the baby. But he couldn't lie to her. "Well, we had a call today. Back in Surrey, actually. Bunch of ogres and banshees causing trouble. But an eyewitness claimed he saw a wizard fitting Malfoy's description giving orders to the ogres right before they started their rampage. So Ron and I are pretty sure Malfoy's back."

"Oh no," Ginny uttered. "Relax, my love. You have nothing to fear. I will keep you and our child safe. Ron and I are reporting to Birkes tomorrow, and I'm asking for permission to have my team be the ones who hunt him down. I've still got some useful contacts that should help me learn if Malfoy's operating again. But enough about my day. How was your day?"

"It was good. I went to Hogwarts to see Hermione, and I stopped in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey looked me over and said the baby was developing perfectly normal. Isn't that great?"

"It sure is. Now let's head out to the Burrow for dinner. I hope your Mum made her chicken. It's one of my favorites."

"The way you put away my mother's cooking, I'd say all of her food was your favorite. You are starting to develop a little bit of a tummy," Ginny joked, poking a finger in Harry's stomach.

"Oh, well, I haven't been working out as much lately. Must be showing. But enough. Let's get going."

The couple quickly Apparated into the Burrow's kitchen, where Molly was busy finishing up cooking. "Oh, hello dears. Dinner's just about finished. Bill and Fleur and the boys are already here, in the den."

Bill and Fleur had two sons, Julian who was five, and Adrian, who was two. Harry loved playing with the boys. He walked in, followed by Ginny, and instantly flung himself on the floor. He hadn't been there thirty seconds before two lumps hit him on the back, yelling "Uncle Harry!" Harry flipped over as the boys started climbing all over him, as if he was a human jungle gym.

More pops echoed throughout the house as Ron and Hermione arrived, followed by the twins. Charlie was back in Romania, working with the dragons again. Since the end of the war, Bill and Fleur had lived in England, spending their summers in France with Fleur's family. But for now, Harry's family was here, and it was time to eat.

After a delicious meal of chicken and potatoes, Harry joined the Weasley men in the living room while the girls helped Mrs. Weasley clean up. Harry was basking in the glow of being with a family. Meanwhile, Ron and Bill were interrogating the twins.

"So, Fred, George, you're the only bachelors left in the family. Any prospects on the horizon?"

"Yea, are Julian and Adrian going to have any more cousins running around any time soon?" Bill teased.

Fred and George immediately went on the defensive. "What do you mean, the only bachelors? Charlie's not married either. And Harry and Ginny are already providing your sons with a cousin, in case you hadn't noticed the fact that Ginny's stomach is getting bigger by the week."

"Charlie's not single. He's with some nice Romanian witch right now. As for Harry and Ginny's child…well, yes, but you know what I meant. Seriously. Are there any special women out there for you?"

Fred and George refused to reveal any information on their love lives, and eventually the topic shifted over to Quidditch, which was also a bit of touchy subject, for Harry and Ron.

After the war, Harry and Ron had decided upon careers as Aurors, swearing an oath to round up the escaped Death Eaters. Unfortunately, both boys were called upon to take part in the youth division of the World Cup. The England team had been made up of primarily Hogwarts students, a combination that made it much easier to work together, since each team had scouted the other, looking for strengths and weaknesses. Harry had been made captain of the team, and in the end, England won. Offers poured in from every Quidditch team in the country towards Harry and his teammates. Ron had nearly wet himself when he was offered the position of second string Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. But Harry and Ron had stood firm in their oath, and respectfully declined the offers. Last Harry had heard, the other members of the team were still playing professionally, and Gretchen Vale was even being mentioned as a possible member of the English team for the World Cup this coming season.

After the dishes were done, Harry and Ginny bid farewell to the family, and Apparated back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. "Well, that was a nice evening, wasn't it?" Harry asked. "Yes, it was, but I could tell that you and Ron were preoccupied with the reappearance of Malfoy. Don't let it get to you, darling," Ginny replied.

"I can't help it. The two of us were enemies all throughout school, and during that last battle, when he almost got you…well, I have to stop him. You know about the oath Ron and I made."

"Yes, I do know about the oath. And you know that Hermione and I agreed to help in any way we could. Just because she's working at Hogwarts now and I'm working at the twins' shop doesn't mean that we're unable to help you. I know that you and Ron have better access to information on hunting down the remaining Death Eaters, but that doesn't mean you have to do it on your own. Ever since we found out I'm pregnant, you've been more protective than ever before. I know you're worried about the baby, but you need to trust me on this."

"Of course I trust you, Ginny. More than anyone else in this world. But I don't want to endanger you and our baby. Just be patient with me. Let me talk to Birkes tomorrow morning, and once we get something more concrete, then we'll have this discussion again. Okay?"

"I guess that will work. We really don't have any more information than that young man, Leon told you."

"Yes. Leon. I get the feeling that he plays a bigger role in stopping this new threat than any of us can imagine."

That night, as he slept, Harry found himself in conversation with Albus Dumbledore. The man had died six years ago, and he had never appeared in Harry's dreams before now. Harry found the dream to be oddly reminiscent of his shared visions with Voldemort. Harry heard Dumbledore, almost as if in a prophecy.

"_In the year of the dragon's return, seek the Fountain of Alzark. It will reveal its secret only to the heir of Gryffindor. Seek the lion, find the fountain, stop the dragon."_

Harry woke up, puzzled. In the past six years, Dumbledore had never contacted Harry, not even through his portrait in the Headmaster's office. That the former Headmaster would speak to him through a vision after all these years was too confusing for Harry to puzzle. And what did the vision mean, the dragon, the heir of Gryffindor, and the Fountain of Alzark? Something to think about in the morning.

Harry fell back asleep, and slept dreamless for the rest of the night.


End file.
